The present invention relates generally to mobile communication devices having a built-in camera and, more particularly, to multi-function controls for such devices.
In recent years, mobile communication devices with built-in cameras have been introduced into the market. One such device, referred to herein as a camera phone, combines a cellular telephone with a camera into a single package. Consumers can use their camera phones to capture images, send and receive digital images, and/or participate in a video teleconference. Until recently, the demand for mobile communication devices with built-in cameras has not been very high because such advanced features have been prohibitively expensive. However, as the costs decrease, wireless manufacturers expect the demand for such devices to increase.
To meet this growing demand and to entice new consumers, manufacturers regularly explore ways to improve camera phones. One area of concern involves designing ergonomic controls for both communication and camera functions. Current camera phones are typically held in a vertical orientation for both communication and camera functions. Though convenient for communications, this vertical orientation makes it awkward for consumers to take pictures because consumers are accustomed to conventional cameras, which have a horizontal orientation.
The location of camera controls is another concern. Currently, the majority of mobile communication device controls are located on the front panel of the mobile communication device. While locating the controls on the front panel is convenient for communication functions, such controls are awkward and difficult to use with a horizontally oriented camera phone. Therefore, it is desirable to devise a camera phone that operates in a vertical orientation for communication functions and in a horizontal orientation for camera functions with conveniently located controls for both communication and camera functions.
Another design challenge for manufacturers of camera phones is to minimize the size of a mobile communication device while providing new functions. In general, adding new features, such as a camera, to an existing mobile communication device, increases the size of the mobile communication device. Because increases in size are undesirable, designers try to find ways to implement new features without unduly increasing the size of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a camera phone that has ergonomic camera controls and that can be held in a horizontal orientation when used in a camera mode. Also, it is desirable to provide a camera in a mobile communication device without unduly increasing the size of the mobile communication device.